


These rules won't stop my Love.

by oops_hi28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_hi28/pseuds/oops_hi28
Summary: Zayn Malik has to flee from his home, his country because of a war. His parents decide to go to England, hoping for a better future for their kids. Zayn doesn't feel at home, everything is new, and other people look at him with disgust because of his descent. The first day of school is terrible, he makes some friends but he got beaten up, and everybody is looking down on him. But then he meets Liam. One of the most popular boys from school. Liam seems nice. But his new friends tell him that he is dangerous, and is no better than the 4 boys that beat Zayn up on the first day. For some weeks he doesn't speak to Liam anymore. But Zayn can't keep him off his mind. His heart starts to beat harder when he's around, and he feels nervous to speak to him.  But he can't be in love? That's wrong. His belief tells him that same-sex relationships are bad. And it's forbidden. His parents would never accept it. At his former country, you could be killed, and it's a crime.But everything goes wrong when Liam admits his love for Zayn, and there is no going back.Dutch translation coming soon!
Relationships: Larry Stylinson, Ziam Mayne
Kudos: 2





	These rules won't stop my Love.

His breath was rushing. Everywhere you could hear how guns were fired, loud blows from bombs all around him. Never ever had he felt so scared. He knew that there was war in this country, but he'd never thought the fight would go all the way till the small village he was living in together with his 3 sisters and parents. 'Zayn?' the tiny voice of his sister was nearly audible because of the background sounds. 'Come' as he said, he tried not to sound too scared, to make his sister even more scared. and reach his arms to lift her and hold her tight to his chest. 'I'm scared' wept Safaa. 'I know,' he whispered in her ear. 'I'll let nothing happen to you.' He felt how his sister nodded. Another bomb was fired, and Zayn felt how the ground was shaking. He holds his sister even tighter as if he never would let her go. A scream came from Safaa. 'Sssh, it's alright.' he softly said. 'Zayn, now!' the voice of his father rebounded in the house. His parents were in the kitchen, at the back exit. Ready to leaf this village, this country forever. Even though Zayn hadn't worry about the war coming here, his parents surely did. They expected it already and spent almost all their savings to get out of this country. To move to England, hoping for a better future. It was not save here. But Zayn couldn't leave. Everything was here... His friends, his childhood memories, his school. His whole life was in this town, he couldn't just leave that all behind and expect to live a happy life somewhere else? Somewhere were he didn't even speak the language, didn't knew the culture. 'Zayn!' the fear was clearly audible in his dad's voice. With Safaa still in his arms, he rushed to the kitchen. To see his mother with tears streaming down her face, hand in hand with his sisters Doniya and Whaliyha. His father had a bag, with all the clothes they could grab in a few minutes.


End file.
